Dragonball Z Villain Edition
by CYOA Poster
Summary: This is one of the many CYOAs by SuperForteX.
1. Chapter 1

**DBZ Universe: Villain edition - (CYOA STORY) by SuperForteX**

You survey the scene standing before you. The rocky terrain is pock marked with craters, some of them are still smoldering. A collection of modular structures lies in ruins. Dotted across the bleak landscape are armored soldiers, lying motionless on the ground. Vehicles are overturned; smoke billowing from some of them. An unspeakable crime has been committed here… a crime that was perpetrated by **you**!

This was just the latest stop on your tour through the outlying colonies of this sector. You've left nothing but destruction and despair in your wake. The last few planets you attacked were rich with resources and cities. You took what you wanted, and caused havoc for the sheer thrill of it. Your reputation has already spread through the sector. But here, on this tiny world, you found only this strange outpost. It seemed almost military in nature. The soldiers here were unfamiliar to you. They wore strange armor and possessed weapons and technology you hadn't encountered yet.

The soldiers at this outpost put up a good fight, but they were no match for your power—for you are a Beast, and no one you've ever encountered was a match for your full power! Not that you needed it in this case, you easily won this battle without the need to transform.

In any case, you didn't find anything of value here. Your visit to this world has started to feel like a complete waste of time. Your rampage through the last few star systems has boosted your reputation as a fearsome space pirate tremendously, but you're unsure if your actions here will be noticed by anyone. This place seems remote. But who were these guys?

You step up to one of the fallen soldiers and examine him more closely. Their armor appears to be a chest piece with broad shoulder pads. You place your foot on his body and turn him over. He's wearing a helmet with a glass eye piece over his left eye. Attached to his right arm is some kind of laser blaster; the weapons they'd been using on you. You'd been able to easily swat the low-level beams away, and even dodge them. The soldiers themselves seemed weak, and most fell with a single blow.

Not that this is at all unusual for you— you've never met anyone stronger than you. But still, you can't help but wonder: Isn't there anyone out there who can give you a decent fight?

As though in response to your hypothetical musings, you suddenly hear the shrill, unmistakable sounds of a space craft descending on your position. You look up, and mark a single space ship coming in fast. It's small, like the ones in the base you ravaged. Single passenger, spherical in shape, with a single view port on the hatch. The thing almost seems to be falling more than flying. It's surrounded by a bright, comet-like aura. It looks like it's heading right from one of the modular structures you blasted, but at the last moment it seems to detect that its landing pad isn't there anymore, and instead veers off course, where it slams directly into the ground.

The shock wave hits you from here, causing you to raise your arm against the cloud of dust thrown at you. The thing struck hard, making a sizeable crater and shaking the ground. What a landing! You hope the passenger survived… so you can kill him!

You casually walk to the impact crater, which is about 50 yards away. As you approach, you hear the hiss of air as the hatch opens. A wicked smirk spreads across your face. Oh goodie, company! 

Before long, you stop in your tracks as the visitor rises out of the crater and into your view. He seems to be hovering in the air, unaided by any technological device. _So,_ you think, _he can levitate and fly like I can_.

The stranger is wearing armor just like the soldiers you killed here, but he seems different somehow. He has no helmet or blaster, instead wearing a small device over his left ear, which extends a small glass screen over his left eye. He has a slim build, somewhat taller than the others, and purple skin. The formation of his head, along with the two whisker-like growths on his chin gives him the visage of some kind of aquatic life form.

The figure sees you, and smirks arrogantly at you. He swoops down and lands a few feet from you. He places his hands on his hips and smiles widely at you. The guy seems to have no idea of the terrible danger he's in—and his utter confidence gets on your nerves.

"So, you're the one causing all the ruckus in this sector," the stranger declares, looking you up and down. "Well, unfortunately for you, you're in _our_ territory now! You see, friend, the property you just destroyed belongs to Lord Frieza… and the men you killed here were on _his_ payroll. That means big trouble for you!"

You stare hard at him, and feel your annoyance rise. This guy is obviously completely full of himself.

"Well?" the stranger asks, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

What indeed?

You quickly decide to deliver a verbal smack down to this arrogant stranger

"Aw, well isn't that just too bad?" you tell the alien. To drive the point home, you give a little chuckle.

The purple guy doesn't seem to flinch a bit, however. He actually laughs at your comment.

"Oh, a tough guy? Ha! This is rich… you have absolutely no idea who we are, do you?"

Your smile falters, but only a little. "Do I care?"

The alien crosses his arms and starts mockingly shaking his head, "Tsk tsk... I was expecting a little something more than sheer ignorance from the 'terrifying space pirate."

You feel your annoyance begin to rise. Your attempts to trash talk this fool are completely ineffective. Yet, you're dedicated to getting under his skin before you kill him. So you decide to take a more personal approach.

"Maybe _you're_ the ignorant one, fish-face."

Finally, the alien frowns. Your smile widens again. So, the guy doesn't like being made fun of.

"You know, if I wanted to stare at an ugly cat fish I might have gone to an aquarium."

It wasn't even that good of a joke, but the effect is devastating. The alien raises one of his fists and bares his teeth in a grimace of anger.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, fool! I'm **Cui!** One of Lord Frieza's **elite** warriors!  
>You had better kneel before me and beg for my forgiveness!"<p>

You throw your head back and deliver a hearty laugh. Then you retort: "Beg? Me? No, you're the one who should be begging! You see, I'm kind of hungry after trashing this base of yours, and I think I just might be craving sea food for dinner!"

"Enough of this!" 'Cui' screams, "You're history!"

He brings his arm up, and you suddenly tense up. So he's going to attack, is he?

Cui fires a ki blast at you, and your eyes open wide with surprise. Fast! You leap into the air, and the blast hits the ground right where you had been standing. The explosion is huge! The pressure hits you and causes you to tumble and flip up into the air, out of control!

_He's strong!_ You think, suddenly feeling alarmed. _Good thing I didn't recklessly attack him off the bat!_

You look back down and gasp. He's… gone?

"Behind you!"

Cui's voice startles you. Before you have time to react, the side of his leg strikes your head with a roundhouse kick. The force of the impact stuns you, and sends you rocketing down to the ground below. You flip, end over end, and barely manage to regain your footing before you reach the ground. You spin up, gritting your teeth in anger and fire a ki blast up at him. Before your eyes, he flickers and vanishes!

"Too slow!" He crones from behind you again.

You jump and turn around, your eyes wide. How? How did he get behind you! It's impos—wait... no, it can't be! You've done exactly this to plenty of your victims before! They were so inferior to you in terms of power, that your speed was undetectable to them. Is this Cui guy really that much stronger than you!

Cui crosses his arms and smiles at you. "Looks like you're starting to realize what it means to mess with Frieza! Just to let you know, some of his other elites are even stronger than I am! You're no match for us!"

You're reeling! Ever since birth, you've never met anyone stronger than you. Doctors called you a "genetic mutation", while others called you a freak. The people of your world eventually came to fear you; your own parents abandoned you. But it didn't bother you. Who needs companionship when you have power? By your teenage years, you ruled your home world with an iron fist. By your early adulthood, you had destroyed your own civilization… out of boredom! You took to the stars, and attacked other worlds. You did as you pleased, you took whatever you wanted, and killed whoever you didn't like. You were feared by everyone! You believed yourself to be the strongest in the universe!

Cui seems to recognize your panic. He smiles and repeats your line in a mock imitation of your voice. "Aw, well isn't that just too bad?"

What will you do?

"W-wait!" You suddenly shout, putting your palm out in a "stop" gesture.

Cui raises one of his hairless brows in a gesture of curiosity.

You hesitate. You've never begged for your life before- it's usually the other way around! How should you go about doing this?

"I..." You begin, but trail off.

"Wa ha ha!" Cui laughs gleefully. "You're not acting so tough anymore, are you?"

You scowl with rage. You can't stand this guy, yet you realize you're completely at his mercy. At the level of superiority he's demonstrated to you, you don't even think your mighty transformation will be enough to stop him. You've got to think fast! You're not going to die here... not when you had such high ambitions!

"We both know I can't beat you..." You begin cautiously. "I clearly underestimated you..."

"If you only _knew_!" Cui laughs. He points to the thing attached to his ear. "See this? It's called a Scouter. It detects the energy in life forms and reads it out numerically as a Power Level. Using that number, we can gauge one's combat ability. _Your_ power level is 5,000! Mine, on the other hand..." he pauses for dramatic impact, "is **18,000!**"

Your eyes widen in surprise. 18,000? If your math is right, that means this guy is almost quadruple your strength! Unless he's bluffing, that means even your transformed state would be no match for him after all. You noticed earlier that this guy has a huge ego. You'll play that... if you build some kind of rapport with him, you may find a way out of this with your life intact.

"Incredible," You marvel. "No wonder I couldn't match you... I never dreamed anyone that powerful existed in this world!"

Cui smiles widely, clearly, you boosted up his pride. You feel a burning hatred deep inside you. What you'd give to have the power to demolish this guy...

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look!" Cui remarks.

You stare at him, waiting to see what he'll do. He takes a single step forward, but you stay your ground. Just because you've realized the futility of defeating him doesn't mean you're a coward.

"Listen up," Cui suddenly snaps. His smile is gone now. It seems he's about to get down to business. You tense up, ready to defend yourself if necessary.

"This base you attacked here was a covert expeditionary operation, meant to gather Intel in this remote sector. You see, Lord Frieza has decided to expand his influence into this area. And ever since we stood up operations at this outpost, we kept hearing stories from the surrounding colonies about a fearsome space pirate who's been ravaging this sector. That, of course, would be you! Upon learning this, Lord Frieza became interested in you. He even expressed a desire to meet you in person and find out what kind of being you were. Once we received the distress call from, we knew it was you attacking this base. I was the closest Elite to this sector, so Frieza himself gave me orders to scramble here and intercept you."

"Is that so?" You ask him.

"It is." Cui crosses his arms again, and studies you carefully as he speaks. "You see, if word gets out that some space pirate trashed one of Frieza's bases and pushed his forces around so easily, it would damage his reputation. The people in this sector would see him as weak, and that would make the process of subjugating them more time consuming. However, if this fearsome space pirate who they've come to fear so much was _associated_ with Frieza... then his influence would already be firmly established!"

"You're saying you were actually sent here to _recruit_ me?" You ask, genuinely surprised.

"Either recruit you or kill you, of course. At 5,000 you're nothing _too_ special, but you'd definitely have a place with us. You've demonstrated a decent combat capability. You see, Frieza loves employing the most powerful warriors the cosmos has to offer."

"So that's it?" You ask. "Just like that, I'm going to be one of Frieza's minions?"

Cui laughs. "Either that, or you can die right here and now. Personally, I don't care. Go ahead and refuse and see what happens to you." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay," You say after only a brief pause. "I'll do it."

Cui smirks. "I thought you'd see things my way! Hey, look at it this way: Your life expectancy just increased! Ha ha!"

"So what happens now?" You eagerly ask. Even though your world was upside down moments ago, you're starting to realize that a whole new world of possibilities could be open to you now. It may not be the worst thing in the world to be in with this "Frieza" guy... if what Cui says is true, then Frieza is the baddest guy around and by joining him you're staying ahead of the power curve.

"Now," Cui shrugs, "I escort you back to Planet Frieza #79. Like I said before, he wants to meet you. If he decides he can use you, then you're in. So I suggest being on your best behavior! Haha! Because if he decides he doesn't..."

Cui doesn't finish the sentence. He doesn't need to. Despite this, you're not worried at all. You're actually curious about this guy, who's supposed to be the ultimate power.

"So, let's go then."

"Fine," Cui says. "I assume you came here on a space ship?"

"I have a ship, yeah."

You do indeed. You stole it from a car show on your home world. It's a veritable "space hot rod".

"I doubt it'll be able to keep up with my Space Pod... but don't worry, you'll have one of your own soon. I'll give you some coordinates before we take off."

The two of you walk to Cui's space pod, and after a moment of punching in buttons on one of the panels inside, he tells you he's broadcasting the coordinates. So you depart back for your own ship and download the data into your on board computer.

"Just one more thing," Cui's voice crackles over your comm unit. "If you try to break away and escape, I'll hunt you down and promptly kill you for wasting my time. Remember, I have a scouter, so there's no way you'd be able to hide!"

"Yeah, yeah," You respond tersely. You REALLY don't like this guy.

And so, the two of you lift off and blast into space. Your star cruiser can more than handle its own and you keep up with the space pod easily. Your civilization may have been a bunch of weaklings, but at least they could build a space ship! The trip takes about two days. Cui goes into some kind of stasis-sleep in his own pod, after informing you that his computer will wake him up automatically if you go off course. You have no such fancy sleep technology, so you simply wait the trip out.

And before you know it, the two of you arrive at "Planet Frieza #79"

-**Act 1 End**-

Achievements:

**Secret Transformation**: You completed the first act without revealing your true form. Your transformation multiplier has increased from x1.25 power level to x1.50 power level.

**Attitude**: You trash-talked Cui, Personality Profile updated. Your decisions will alter the story to reflect the current Personality Profile of your character.

**Easiest Way Out**: Personality Profile updated.

-

**Planet Frieza #79**

You look around as you follow Cui down a wide hall. This base is much bigger than the one you attacked. It's filled with tons of the same types of soldiers you slaughtered before. They're bustling about, keeping busy. As Cui passes them, they stand rigid with their arms against their sides and their head and eyes straight forward. Obviously, it's some kind of military custom. Moreover, they look nervous, almost as if they're expecting Cui to turn to them and blast them on a whim. Then as the two of you pass, they break the stance and rush, more urgently now, back to work. You're amused by this.

"You may or may not have guessed this by now," Cui says to you, "but this world wasn't always called 'Planet Frieza #79'. We recently conquered this place from a group of stubborn natives who just wouldn't submit to Lord Frieza. Guess where they are now?"

"Where?" You ask.

"Dead! Ha! We destroyed every one of them. Frieza loves collecting planets... it's almost like... a _hobby_ for him. Eventually he'll get bored with this one and move on. In the meantime, we get to live like kings here! That's life for us, and if you're lucky for you too."

"As long as I get to do my fair share of the 'destroying'," You tell him, "it sounds fine to me."

"You'll see," Cui says.

Finally, he stops. "Here," he mutters to himself "Meeting Room #3."

He reaches his hand to push a button; apparently that opens the door, but then pauses. He turns back to you and regards you harshly. "Don't screw up," he says, and then pushes the button. The two of you walk in.

You look around. The room is plainly decorated, with a large view port on the far wall. It overlooks a huge forest with strange trees. The sky is black like night, but you can see the dimly lit sun. Your attention is drawn to the occupants of the room. There are two humanoid aliens standing next to a strange floating device. One of them is a huge, round, pink guy with spikes. The other is a lanky green man with long hair. They both turn towards you and regard you sternly.

Then the weird pod-like thing between them begins to rotate around. It's some kind of hover chair, and sitting in it must be Frieza. You're a bit surprised by what you see. He's so tiny! He may not even be five feet tall. He has short, scrawny arms, and a large tail hanging lazily off to the side. His head looks like some kind of Christmas tree ornament to you, two horns and a shiny jewel-like formation over his forehead. He stares at you with an expression of mild curiosity and a slight smile.

"So you're the space pirate who's been causing all the uproar in the gamma sector," he remarks. You're surprised by his calm, soft-spoken voice. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Ganthra," you tell him.

"Ganthra..." he repeats quietly.

You don't know why, but standing here looking at this guy is starting to creep you out a bit.

"Hm. You have the look of a warrior to you." He turns his head slightly towards the fat pink man, although not enough to actually look at him. "Mr. Dodoria." He simply says.

The fat guy, Dodoria, presses a button on the scouter he's wearing. It beeps a few times and you can make out some kind of display flashing across the screen.

"5,000 even," he remarks.

"I see," Frieza says calmly. "5,000. Most interesting. Tell me, Ganthra; are others of your kind as powerful as you are?"

"Not at all," You answer. "I wiped most of those weaklings out a few years ago."

A twinkle seems to enter into Frieza's creepy red eyes. "I see," he says again. His smile widens a bit.

After a moment of awkward silence, Frieza continues to speak.

"I understand Cui has already filled you in on the basics, sir. I'd like you to work for me. Your power level makes you unique compared with most beings in the universe... and Mr. Cui here tells me you've got some fighting talents. So for the sake of formality, I'll ask you directly: Do you indeed wish to join the ranks of the most powerful force in the universe?"

You nod your head.

"Good, good!" Frieza says. "I think you'll find the experience rewarding! As Cui may have mentioned to you, I've set my sights on the sector of space you call home. Once you've been formally integrated into my forces, your first assignment will be to go to the densely populated star system we've found in your sector and... Shall we say, 'do what you do best.'"

You smile, "You want me to kill everyone?"

"I like your style, my friend. But actually, make sure you leave some survivors. Crush their military forces, and slaughter any "champions" they may have... but leave most of the civilian populace intact. Destroy one or two cities at the most. And make sure those who are left receive this message: They now belong to _me._ Do you think you're up to it?" 


End file.
